


Beneath His Feet [cover + scene dividers]

by the_mortalboyking



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Beneath his Feet, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mortalboyking/pseuds/the_mortalboyking
Summary: Artwork for 2020 After Camlann Big Bang. Accompanies the fic "Beneath His Feet" by archaeologist_d.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	Beneath His Feet [cover + scene dividers]

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first year participating in ACBB, and in any sort of artist/writer collaboration in general. For this reason, I feel honored to have been able to work with archaeologist_d to produce artwork for her fic "Beneath His Feet", which was an absolute delight to read, especially coming from an archaeologist/conservation schooling background. I knew as soon as I saw the summary that this was the work I wanted to produce art for! Although I did not get to produce as much art as I would have liked, this experience got me back into digital art as a medium and has inspired me to keep practicing. I would also like to thank brolinskeep for serving as my art beta, and the mods of AfterCamlann for organizing everything!
> 
> Read the full story ****  
> [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895872?view_full_work=true)  
> 

**COVER:**

**SCENE DIVIDER:**


End file.
